The Bible
en The Book of Genesis -- King James Version 1. In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth. 2. And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. -- New International Version 1 In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. 2 Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. * fr: La Bible Livre de la Genèse 1. Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. 2. La terre était informe et vide : il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. * de: Die Bibel Genesis: das Erste Buch Mose 1. Mose - Kapitel 1 Die Schöpfung: Sechstagewerk 1. Am Anfang schuf Gott Himmel und Erde. 2. Und die Erde war wüst und leer, und es war finster auf der Tiefe; und der Geist Gottes schwebte auf dem Wasser. * it: La Bibbia Il Libro della Genesi CREAZIONE E RIPOSO DIVINO La creazione 1.In principio Dio creò il cielo e la terra. 2.La terra era informe e deserta e le tenebre ricoprivano l'abisso e lo spirito di Dio aleggiava sulle acque. * es: La Biblia Génesis: Capítulo 1 1. Al principio Dios creó el cielo y la tierra. 2. La tierra era algo informe y vacío, las tinieblas cubrían el abismo, y el soplo de Dios se cernía sobre las aguas. * pt: La Bíblia Génesis/Gênesis 1 O começo 1. No princípio Deus criou os céus e a terra. 2. Era a terra sem forma e vazia; trevas cobriam a face do abismo, e o Espírito de Deus se movia sobre a face das águas. * nl: De Bijbel Genesis 1. In den beginne schiep God den hemel en de aarde. 2. De aarde nu was woest en ledig, en duisternis was op den afgrond; en de Geest Gods zweefde op de wateren. * sk: Bibeln Genesis (Första Moseboken) 1. I begynnelsen skapade Gud himmel och jord. 2. Och jorden var öde och tom, och mörker var över djupet, och Guds Ande svävade över vattnet. ------------------ * en -- King James Version 3. And God said, Let there be light: and there was light. 4. And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness. 5. And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day -- New International Version 3. And God said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. 4. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. 5. God called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day. * fr Genèse 3. Dieu dit : Que la lumière soit ! Et la lumière fut. 4. Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne; et Dieu sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres. 5. Dieu appela la lumière jour, et il appela les ténèbres nuit. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le premier jour. * de 3. Und Gott sprach: Es werde Licht! und es ward Licht. 4. Und Gott sah, daß das Licht gut war. Da schied Gott das Licht von der Finsternis 5. und nannte das Licht Tag und die Finsternis Nacht. Da ward aus Abend und Morgen der erste Tag. * it 3. Dio disse: «Sia la luce!». E la luce fu. 4. Dio vide che la luce era cosa buona e Dio separò la luce dalle tenebre. 5. Dio chiamò la luce giorno, mentre chiamò le tenebre notte. E fu sera e fu mattina: giorno primo. * es 3. Entonces Dios dijo: «Que exista la luz». Y la luz existió. 4. Dios vio que la luz era buena, y separó la luz de las tinieblas; 5. y llamó Día a la luz y Noche a las tinieblas. Así hubo una tarde y una mañana: este fue el primer día. * pt 3. Disse Deus: "Haja luz", e houve luz. 4. Deus viu que a luz era boa, e separou a luz das trevas. 5. Deus chamou à luz dia, e às trevas chamou noite. Passaram-se a tarde e a manhã; esse foi o primeiro dia. * nl 3. En God zeide: Daar zij licht! en daar werd licht. 4. En God zag het licht, dat het goed was; en God maakte scheiding tussen het licht en tussen de duisternis. 5. En God noemde het licht dag, en de duisternis noemde Hij nacht. Toen was het avond geweest, en het was morgen geweest, de eerste dag. * sk 3. Och Gud sade: »Varde ljus»; och det vart ljus. 4. Och Gud såg att ljuset var gott; och Gud skilde ljuset från mörkret. 5. Och Gud kallade ljuset dag, och mörkret kallade han natt. Och det vart afton, och det vart morgon, den första dagen. --------------- * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * fr * de * it * es * pt --------------- * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * fr * de * it * es * pt --------------- * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * fr * de * it * es * pt --------------- * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * en -- King James Version -- New International Version * fr * de * it * es * pt Resurse * en Bible.com * en BibleGateWay.com * fr EnseigneMoi.com * de Die-Bibel.de * it LaChiesa.it * es Vatican.va * pt BibliaOn.com * nl Online-Bijbel.nl * sv Bibeln Online Categorie:Texte poliglote